eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1479 (22 July 1997)
Synopsis Kathy gives Ted the airfares for himself and Sarah, and advises him to talk to Sarah properly, and not just tell her that she has to go. Sanjay and Mark gossip about having kids, and moan about it generally. Mark sympathises with Sanjay's failure this time and says he's worried about Ruth while they are waiting for the fostering agency, and he's also got to go back to the doctor for more tests for his HIV. Ian arranges the next Residents' meeting, which is at the community centre with a policeman there marking valuables with your postcode so that if they are stolen and recovered, they can be returned. Mark and Sanjay laugh at him, saying that walking across the square with a TV and video in your arms is just asking for it to be stolen before you get there. Sanjay and Gita discuss the IVF and decide to try again as soon as possible, as they have budgeted enough money for another try. Carol is shocked when an estate agent comes to measure up the shop where she works, which is on the market. She calls the owner who says she was going to mention it that afternoon. Sanjay's mother is interested and goes to the estate agents. In the Vic later she tells Sanjay and Gita that she can raise the money for the shop if they could raise the £3,000 required to buy the stock, and they could have a real family business. So they have to choose between IVF and buying the shop. Ricky chats in the café about his speedway ambitions to Phil and Nigel. He says you don't tell Bianca about it though - he's going to make loads of money so she can't say anything about it then. Nigel and Phil look at each other incredulously - "Bianca: not say anything?!" Phil says "I'd like to be there then - when Bianca doesn't say anything, I mean." Lenny and Ricky go to see a bike later that afternoon and decide to take Mark along, as he used to be very keen on bikes and will know about them. Mark is also surprised that Ricky hasn't told Bianca and suggests he'd better. Bianca turns up as they're chatting and Ricky looks shifty. Lenny dashes off and makes an "shh" sign to Mark as he leaves. Bianca asks Ricky what they were talking about, then says she knows. She looks at some women at another market stall and tells Ricky to roll his tongue back in as she knows he was eyeing them up, she could tell because of his guilty look when she arrived. Later she chats to Tiffany saying she knows Ricky is up to something, but it's not an affair, it's something like inviting his mates around to watch the football without telling her. Peggy tells Grant her latest idea, which is for him and Tiffany to have a church blessing since they didn't have a proper wedding. Grant is very unimpressed, but Peggy harps on about it, saying it's for Tiffany and she has been good and deserved it. Grant looks at her and says I'll buy her some flowers. Grant goes to ask Tiffany; saying does she mind they didn't have a church wedding. She says no, it would have been nice, but she doesn't mind at all. Grant says good because Peggy was going on about having a church blessing, but if she doesn't think they need it, that's great. Tiffany, who was getting excited, is thoroughly disappointed by this. Ian goes to see Kathy about looking after Lucy again, and she asks how his nanny-hunting is going, He says it's useless, they are all either young kids or old battleaxes who think they know it all. Kathy says he could always ask Pat; she was saying she had loads of time on her hands now. Ian says he can think of better choices. Kathy says he could do worse, too. Ian says "Both her sons slept with my wife - how much worse can it be." Kathy points out that wasn't Pat's fault, and since Ian is desperate, he agrees. Pat says she'd be thrilled to do it and certainly won't accept any money. Tony and Polly are sent off to a tube station to interview beggars, and Polly says she doesn't need Tony to come, but Max says he might learn something. Tony tries to talk to her, but she won't listen. She starts interviewing a beggar, and Tony keeps on interrupting saying she has to listen, he wanted to be honest with her because he likes her. The beggar is between them listening to the conversation. The argument continues, and Polly says so have you told him about me then? The beggar looks even more surprised and says "him!?" Tony says no, and Polly says that's because Tony cares more about his feelings, and perhaps someone should tell him. Tony panics and says "you wouldn't." Polly says no, of course not, for Simon's sake, not Tony's. She's upset that Tony would think she could be that petty and vindictive. Max receives a call and is told in no uncertain terms to sack Polly and Tony. He gives in and says OK, he will do it today. He calls Polly on the mobile and tells her to make sure they get back to the office this evening. When they do, he tells them that he has to let them go. Polly immediately realises that it's because of the Dixon case and says he's a spineless git. Max tells her to leave before she says something she might regret. She rushes off saying that if they think they can shut her up like this they're wrong, and they haven't heard the last of it. Tony runs out after her, saying pathetically "what about me?" Polly says sarcastically maybe he's feeling used and discarded, and there's a lot of it about. Pat is setting up the ladies darts team and arranges a practice and selection tomorrow. Roy complains it clashes with their dinner party and it's not their sort of thing, as surely darts is a bit common. Pat is annoyed at the implication she is common. Roy says that he didn't say it, so Pat replies, no, just like she didn't say his dinner parties were boring. Roy says "You think they're boring!" Pat says triumphantly, she, didn't say that at all, just like he didn't say she was common. Roy goes to the bar confused and moans. Nigel and Grant join in, saying that women are invading all sports nowadays, there's nothing left that's all male. Nigel says "I blame the French" and when asked why says well you've got to blame someone, haven't you! Barry appears all dressed up and Nigel says "oh look it's James Bond." Barry replies "it's called style, Nigel, but then you wouldn't know anything about that." He says he's taking Vanessa to the dogs, and Nigel says "how romantic." The jukebox plays Republica's latest hit, "Drop Dead Gorgeous" and Vanessa walks in, and Nigel is suitably impressed. Barry and Vanessa leave, and as she gets in the car, she tells Barry tonight is to be her treat as he gave her a good deal on the cars and paid last time. Barry insists, and says he doesn't like women paying, so Vanessa concludes he's an old-fashioned boy then? She says she likes it. Ted finally gets a chance to talk to Sarah and tells her all about the Dubai job. She sniffs "I'll miss you." but then Ted informs her that she's coming with him! Credits Main cast *Victoria Gould as Polly Becker *Mark Homer as Tony Hills *Brian Croucher as Ted Hills *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah Hills *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany Mitchell *Ross Kemp as Grant Mitchell *Barbara Windsor as Peggy Mitchell *Steve McFadden as Phil Mitchell *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy Mitchell *Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale *Pam St. Clement as Pat Evans *Tony Caunter as Roy Evans *Patsy Palmer as Bianca Butcher *Sid Owen as Ricky Butcher *Todd Carty as Mark Fowler *Desune Coleman as Lenny Wallace *Shobu Kapoor as Gita Kapoor *Deepak Verma as Sanjay Kapoor *Jamila Massey as Neelam Kapoor *Andrew Lynford as Simon Raymond *Paul Bradley as Nigel Bates *Lindsey Coulson as Carol Jackson *Howard Antony as Alan Jackson *Dean Gaffney as Robbie Jackson *Shaun Williamson as Barry Evans *Richard Elis as Huw Edwards *Sylvester Williams as Mick McFarlane Guest cast *Adele Salem as Vanessa Carlton *Alan Hunter as Max Townsend *Charles De'Ath as Ross Thatcher *Gareth Corke as Homeless man Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes